No regrets
by Beatha
Summary: Two different moments in Spike’s unlife. Half of it is set before the series and the other half during season 5. AngelSpike, SpikeDru. Slash and bloodplay


Title: No regrets

Pairing: Spike/Angel, Drusilla/Fledge William

Rating: NC-17 (slash, bloodplay)

Disclaimer: They're not mine.  
Summary: Two different moments in Spike's unlife. Half of it is set before the series and the other half during season 5 (sometime after "Why we fight").

William opened his eyes sleepily and regarded the figure lying next to him. She looked young and innocent when she slept, like a princess from the fairytales his mother used to read him when he was a boy. Her exotic beauty captured him from the very first moment he laid his eyes on her, and her words sounded like poetry to his ears.

He still couldn't believe that this dark goddess chose him to be her childe, her companion, her lover.

He caressed her cheek admiring the pale skin and she purred in her sleep as he leaned forward and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around his head, her eyes still closed, and parted his lips with her tongue. She kissed him passionately, biting and licking, exploring his mouth as if it was the first time.

Her passionate nature overwhelmed him. Women weren't supposed to act like that, do the kind of things she did to him. He tried to remind himself that he was no longer human and human laws meant nothing, but everything was still new. He felt like a child that was making its first steps. There were many things he had to learn about his new existence and he was glad he had Drusilla to show him.

Drusilla deepened the kiss, demanding his full attention and William cursed his mind for wandering at a moment like this. He hugged her tight and pressed his body against hers, rubbing his hardening penis on her bare belly.

All coherent thoughts were lost when she bit her lower lip and let her blood trickle into his mouth. He groaned and sucked her lip; her blood was the sweetest thing he had tasted both in his life and his unlife. Drusilla pushed him away gently and looked at him, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Hungry already my sweet?"

William whimpered and tried to pull her back, but she was too strong for him.

"Drusilla, please", he begged.

"Shhh"

She used one of her polished nails to slash the skin around her nipple and guided his head to her breast. William hesitated but the scent of her blood and her arousal, were more than enough to make him overcome his inhibitions. His face instinctively changed and he sucked hungrily, holding on from her, his fingers entangled in her black locks.

Drusilla cradled him with her right hand and grabbed his erection with her left. She stroked him with experience, her movements matching his sucking. William moaned and moved his hips to get more friction. The sensations were overpowering, and it didn't take him long to come in her hand.

He reluctantly released her nipple and buried his face in her breasts, breathing deeply, forgetting that he didn't need to breathe anymore.

His Sire lifted his head and kissed him lovingly before letting him fall into her embrace and lulling him to sleep with her soft purring.

Spike awoke spooned into Angel's arms. The older vampire was looking at him, a worried expression on his face.

"Nightmare?" he asked softly.

Spike didn't answer immediately. He was startled; he always had dreams about his past, but they were never nice dreams, and never about Drusilla, not since the soul.

"Spike?"

"It's ok Peaches. Nothing to worry about."

"Spike."

The pouf had used what he considered his intimidating voice. Spike sighed. "I had a dream about Drusilla."

"What kind of dream?"

"I was a fledge, days old, and I was in bed with Dru."

"Oh, that kind of dream. I thought… you were moaning and..."

Spike smirked. Only old broody pants could have come to that conclusion.

"Yeah, well sometimes it can be a good thing. The moaning. I could show you."

Before Angel could react, Spike grabbed his wrists and pinned him on the bed using his full weight to keep him from moving.

He licked Angel's neck, where Darla had marked him, and Angel couldn't hold the moan that escaped his lips.

"See, moaning."

Angel responded by rubbing his erection on Spike's thigh, arching his body as much as his position let him. Spike pulled him up and with a swift move flipped them over so that Angel was now sitting on his lap.

"Let me show you what the dream was about."

Spike offered his neck to Angel. "Drink", he ordered and his lover vamped instantly.

Angel drank his blood greedily holding on from his shoulders and Spike was amazed by how family blood made a master vampire act like a needy fledging.

He started pumping their cocks, almost painfully slow, enjoying the effect it had on Angel. He had actually stopped feeding, and was moving up and down trying to force Spike to speed up. Spike held him still with his other hand, and stroked their cocks faster. When he felt his lover relax, he moved his hand to Angel's buttocks and teased his hole before pressing two fingers inside. Angel screamed, pain mixing with pleasure and started fucking himself hard on Spike's fingers.

Spike couldn't hold himself anymore and knew that his grandsire was close too. The moment he hit his prostate, Angel came all over his hand and Spike felt his balls tighten as he reached his own climax.

He collapsed on the bed dragging Angel with him, who rested his head on the blonde's chest. Spike smiled at Angel's content expression (not too content he hoped) and kissed his forehead mimicking Dru's actions more than a hundred years ago. Angel looked up curiously; sex between him and Spike was great but always hard and violent. Spike looked back at him, his eyes sparkling and Angel remembered what started it all: the dream about Drusilla. He allowed himself to play along, and fell asleep curled in Spike's embrace.

They were sitting in Angel's kitchen; Spike leaning casually on Angel's fridge while the older vampire was warming them some blood.

"Angel?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know where she is?"

Angel didn't have to ask about whom Spike was speaking. They were both thinking about her.

"South America."

His tone was emotionless and Spike had to wonder why Angel still pretended around him. It wasn't like he didn't know what was in his head. He knew all to well.

Sometimes more than he liked.

"You've been checking up on her?"

Angel wouldn't look at him; he was focused on the microwave. He looked as if he

felt responsible for every terrible thing in the world. Spike opened his mouth intending to put some sense into his grandsire's stupid head, but he was cut off by the brunette.

"I don't want to talk about her."

"Why? Because you killed her entire family, drove her mad and then sired her?"

Spike expected Angel to hit him. Hell, that's exactly why he had provoked him. He wasn't going to let the bastard go on brooding; he'd had enough of it.

Angel's answer hit him harder than his fist would have.

"I should feel guilty about what I did to her. She's my biggest sin, but I don't regret siring her. Not anymore."

Spike was for once speechless. He had to hand it up to the poof; he was actually feeling sorry for not feeling sorry.

"Why?" was all he managed to ask.

Angel hesitated, uncertain whether he should answer Spike's question or flee.

The microwave's timer broke the silence that filled the room and Spike moved from where he was standing to turn it off. Angel grabbed his hand in mid air and pressed their lips together so hard that their teeth smacked. The kiss ended abruptly and Spike was taken aback by the look the older vampire was giving him.

It went straight to his soul.

"Because she gave me you".


End file.
